the demon rose
by TheFallenANBU
Summary: being left behind by his dad mom and twin sister naruto made the choice to be the most powerful and kickass ninja also know as the demon rose narutoxino or narutoxoc or hell both ON HOLD


Yo hi ummmm it nothing to say only ummm my fight for power is giving me a hard time to write so it be out soo ok let begin this and this like rise in the shadow I think

Tou-san! Kaa-san! I did it! I did it! Did you see that!" a girl about 8 years old cheered as sensed her chakra and attempted to use it. She had long blood red hair with a small tinge of blond at the tips, with bluish-violet eyes and had a round face. She was 3'1" (honestly don't know how tall an eight year old is) wearing a blue shirt with Uzumaki symbol and combat pants.

"Great job, mito-chan!" cheered a man with spiky blond hair with to long bangs down the side of his face. He had cerulean blue eyes and an angular face. The symbol of most fangirls affection. He wore a white long sleeve shirt with dark sweatpants. Stood about 5'10". This was Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of the Konohagakure. Also know as the Yellow Flash of Konoha. Presently, he was watching his daughter train. "You'll a great kunoichi in no time." said a redhead who just saw her daughter call out chakra. Said redhead stands about 5'7", who's hair was blood red hair and had a angelic face. She wore a yellow hair clip in her hair, and wore a simple red shirt and sweatpants. She had the body that women die for and men have instant nosebleeds. With long slender arms and legs honed thru training and impressive bust ranging C-cup to D-cup. This was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, wife of Minato Namikaze and Konoha's Red Death.

"Thanks mom! I can't wait until I become a great kunoichi like you!" mito replied with a smile. Both Minato and Kushina smiled at the girl's energy and attitude.

In the distance stood a boy who was the same age as mito He had wild spiky blond hair that defied gravity, sapphire blue eyes and similar round face. Stood about 3'5" and was wearing a rose red shirt with black sweatpants. He looked normal but, with one exception. He had three whisker marks on each of his face. His name was Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and older twin of Narumi Namikaze.

Presently Naruto was glaring at the tender family scene that was happening at the family's private training ground. He sighed and walked away to his room where he did his own training. When Naruto got to his room, he laid down on his bed and remembered what happen a long time ago that made to be what he is.

**FLASHBACK 4 YEARS AGO**

**"**Hey tou-san can you teach how to do cool ninja stuff!" asked a eager Naruto who was hoping he would say yes.

"Sorry Naruto, I can't. I have to teach mito." replied Minato, Naruto frowned at that.

"Why can't you teach us both at the same time!" argued Naruto ignoring the smug look his sister was giving him.

"Sorry Naruto but I don't have the time to do that." Naruto was about to continue arguing until his mother spoke.

"Naruto go to your room and don't ask your father again. He will teach you when he feels that you are ready." said Kushina in a demanding tone. Not wanting to argue with his mother, looked at the ground and walked to his room.

"Why can't I learn how to be a shin obi but mito can? How come she gets everything." Naruto said out loud to himself when he reached his room and closed the door.

Naruto would be considered a prodigy; if any would pay attention to him. He was smart beyond reason, and had skills to learn at an abnormal rate. If anyone ever really payed any real attention to him, they would compare him to Itachi Uchiha. So, it didn't take him long to figure out that his family favored his sister more than him, seeing as she got mostly everything she wanted. He also notice the villagers treated her like a hero. While him, the pariah of the village.

Naruto got barely anything, even on his birthday. He would maybe get one or two gifts while mito got plenty. When he would walk in the village alone, he would receive cold glares from the villagers. His sister also had a lot of friends; every kid would try to get to know her. While he didn't have any friends, they would avoid him.

Naruto knows that his sister has the Kyuubi's Yin chakra and he has the Kyuubi's Yang chakra. It didn't make any sense to him why they would treat him any different than him. But Naruto assumes that they think that because he has the Yang chakra that he would be corrupt by its evil power. That made some sense to him as he thought about it but his parents? Just because she made contact with the Kyuubi when she was three that they could favor him over him. He decided to close his eyes and get some rest.

**Mindscape**

Naruto suddenly woke up to see that he was in a sewer and some giant gate was in front of him with a seal. Not knowing where he was he called "Hey! Anyone there?" His response was a ferocious roar from the other side of gate, scaring him.

**"Who dares to disturb my slumber!"** roared a giant beast, which Naruto could make out as a fox with redish-orange fur and nine lone tails. He just stood there too scared and shocked to do anything. The fox looked down and saw Naruto and started to chuckle.

**"So my jailor finally graces me with his presence."** said the fox. Naruto got out of his shock and looked at the fox with fear written on his face.

"Y-y-you're the Kyuubi." Naruto stuttered out, who shakily pointed at the giant fox. The Kyuubi nodded its head. "A-a-are you going to kill me?" The Kyuubi chuckled and shook its head and look at him.

**"If I wasn't in this cage I would but you interest me. I looked at your memories and I must say this village is filled with idiots."** The Kyuubi said, and Naruto was confused and scared slightly. He tilted his head to show that he was confused. The Kyuubi saw this and continued. **" Your father, who did the sealing, spilt my power into you and your sister and sealed it. This is also why he is still alive instead in Shinigami's stomach. Seeing that Shinigami didn't seal all of me into one of you, decided to spilt my power. But he probably lost about a fourth of his life."** Naruto nodded showing that he understood it and is taking the information in slowly.

**"Your father is training your sister early because he thinks my Yin chakra is trying to get out. Which is true but he should be training you more** ." said Kyuubi. Naruto looked at the Kyuubi in confusion at the part. "Why I do agree that he should be training me also and not just her but why me more?" Naruto asked.

"**My Yin chakra is... calmer than my Yang chakra would be the best way to put it. Since I'm the Yang chakra, I am much hard to control. And I will make more of an attempt to break out than ****my Yin chakra." **Naruto nodded that he understoodbut didn't understand the difference between the Yin and Yang chakras. "Is there a difference between them? Except what you said though." asked Naruto

**"Yes there is. Both chakra's give a healing ability, yours is stronger than your sister's. You will have huge chakra reserves but horrible control. Your sister will still have larger reserves than most shinobi but have much better control over her chakra. Now this would be the case if you both were the same but luckily this isn't case since your a so called genius. Am I right?" **stated the Kyuubi. Naruto slowly nodded understanding what the Kyuubi said. "But why do the villagers treat me differently than mito?" asked Naruto.

**"Many people died during my attack on your village, many lost family, friends, and loved ones. The villagers assumes since that you contain my Yang chakra, they think you contain my evil spirit. So when they see you, it reminds of their pain of the people they lost. They think you are the Kyuubi and that is why they hate you boy."**

Naruto nodded sadly understanding what the Kyuubi was telling him and looked at the ground sadly, believing that the villagers were right. The Kyuubi saw this and said **"Boy, do not think you are ME. You are my jailor and I your prisoner. As much as I hate too say it, you are their guardian from me. Even if I was ripped from your mother by that bastard." **the Kyuubi mumbled the last part. Naruto heard that last part. "Who are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

**"It doesn't matter, right now. I have offer for you though."**

"What offer?"

**"I'll open a link so we can communicate without going into your mindscape."**

"Why would you do that?"

**"To assist you in your training. You're waking up from your nap right now, so prepare because I will not have a weak container."** Naruto nodded happy to train even if his reasons are selfish. Naruto faded out of his mindscape and woke up in his bed.

**FLASHBACK END**

Throughout the years, Naruto has and still has been training till he drops everyday. Everyday he would train himself until exhaustion and couldn't move. He usually train in his room or in a secret training ground where he couldn't be caught.

Since, he just was a child, he couldn't lift weights or would stun his growth. So Kyuubi set up a routine for him to follow everyday. Naruto work mostly on his endurance and did exercises like push-ups, sit-ups, and pull-ups. He also focused on his chakra control since he had really high reserves which currently at mid chunin to high chunin.

He would do his daily routine which consisted of one hundred and fifty push-ups followed by one hundred and fifty sit-ups. It usually took him an hour and a half to complete, then take a small break and then do same with pull-ups and crunches this also took about an hour and a half. After that he would run around the village five times, which took two and a half hours, and final spend three hours focus on his chakra control and his sensor ability that he discovered three months before he turned seven. He did this everyday and never took any shortcuts.

Eventually he grew interested in seals and began to read about fuinjutsu, he assumed it ran in the family seeing that his father and mother were seal masters. He started to basic seals like the storage seal. He figured out how to make a basic storage from scratch, but during his study he came across a seal that caught his attention. It was called a gravity seal, which applies extra gravity on you making it harder to move but when you released it you became faster. Naruto knew this would help his training greatly, so with the help with the Kyuubi he figure out how to apply to himself and to work it.

During his training he went to the library, like the Kyuubi told him, to read some books or scrolls on jutsu, tactics, history, and chakra control and affinity. Impressed by the boy's determination and drive to become stronger and survive, on his seventh birthday he taught him the **Kage bushin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Jutsu) and told him the secret of it, how when a clone dispels the user receive all its information and experience. Naruto was surprised on how useful the **Kage bushin no Jutsu **was and how it could greatly boost his training.

Even with all this good, the bad out weighed it. As time went on, the villagers went from cold glares to beats here and there. Once every few weeks, a crowd would corner Naruto and beat him senseless. Nothing to crazy happened because he still was the son of their beloved Yondaime but they still put him in his place. At first, he fought back but quickly realized it just made it worse. So now he just lets them beat him even thought it didn't really hurt him at all since they were just civilian punches.

The children at Naruto's age wouldn't talk or hang out with him; instead they would all flaunt over Narumi or give him cold glares. People only tried to be his friend so they could get close to her. At the academy, he was ignored. It didn't bother Naruto since he was on his own since the beginning.

There were a few people that befriended him. Them being Ibiki Morino, Anko Mitarashi, Yugao Uzuki, Hayate Gekko, Izumo Kamizuki, Kotetsu Hagane, Itachi Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha. Ibiki, Anko, Yugao, Hayate, Izumo, and Kotetsu helped Naruto a couple times when the villagers beat him, after he became friends but decide he stay a safe distance away from them so that the villagers wouldn't hurt them too.

Itachi found him in the middle of his training and watched in silence. He was impressed by his determination and hard work and talked to him. He asked why Naruto was training by himself and not with his family. Naruto gave a simple answer "I am nothing to them, only extra baggage." Itachi was shocked but he understand after that itachi teach naruto a few moves but nothing more than c and d rank

**AT THE TRAINING GROUND**

ahhh one more time **Wind Style: Tornado Scythe** naruto yelled at wind like scythe came form his hand

yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I did it no can stop me now a loud naruto said yelling at the sky

**dont get happy kid it always have a weakness now come in gto your mind it time for you to get to your last part of your training ** said a demon like but female voice said in his mind

you bet said naruto heading under a tree to fall to sleep

he didnt know that it will be his last day a human

**ok that it i start to write fight for power again i have a new chapter for both before a week**


End file.
